The present invention relates generally to coin banks and more particularly to a toy basketball coin bank.
Many coin banks exist to encourage saving coins; however, none simulates a basketball player that elevates, rotates and dunks a basketball that carries a coin for depositing into a bank. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 180,574 entitled xe2x80x9cToy Money-Boxxe2x80x9d discloses an android having a movable arm that pivots to deliver a coin into the coin bank while at the same time removing its hat and tilting its head. Other patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 232,699, 376,628, 385,225, 1,461,821, 7,658,378 and 2,448,951 all disclose human figures and/or animals that move to deposit coins inside a coin receptacle. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,697,828, D379,025, D403,834 and PCT Application No. PCT/US88/04404 also disclose coin banks. However, none of these coin banks exhibits a jumping, rotating and shooting basketball player delivering a coin into a simulated basketball goal.
This invention relates to a toy basketball coin bank. The coin bank includes a base to store coins and has a top surface to simulate a portion of a basketball court. A basketball goal is attached to the base and functions as a coin receptacle to receive and direct coins into a coin storage area. A basketball player holding a basketball is mounted above the base on a pole and delivers coins to the basketball goal. During use, coins are first placed in a holding slot located on the basketball. A lever extending out of the base is pressed causing the basketball player to jump, pivot to face the basketball goal and rotate its arms toward the basket to deliver the coin to simulate a xe2x80x9cslam dunk.xe2x80x9d When the ball tips over the basket, the coin falls into a slot that directs the coins down to a coin storage area inside the base. Upon release of the lever, the player retracts back to its original position and is ready for the next coin to be deposited.